Teenage Love
by mallorya662
Summary: drabbles and such about the 'love' teenagers think they feel. Includes original characters and also made up ones.


_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what its like, when everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_Hide and seek with Draco. We hadn't played this in years. He was it of course. The Manor was enormous so there were tons of places to hide._

_I ran down the hallway looking for a place. "Tigerliy, what are you doing?" Narcissa asked as I rushed by. I backtracked said "hide and seek" excited and rushed off. I heard her laugh._

_"98,99,100." I turned around looking. Tiger was never good at this game when we were younger, so finding her should be a breeze. Unless she cheated and just put a vanishing spell on herself. I prayed she was playing by the rules._

_I thought about hiding, but a better idea occurred to me. Finding a closet I sat and waited for the blond serpent to walk by._

_My search was becoming very difficult. Maybe she did use a charm, I thought. I'd looked in the downstairs rooms, in the gardens, cupboards, even under the sofa just for good measure, but still no Tiger. She'd been practicing._

_I heard footsteps outside the door. Inhaling deeply through my mouth, I recognized Draco's scent; he was close._

_The main hallway has a closet. The sudden hiding place struck me and I rushed off to it. I was about to swing the door open when I irrupted and Tiger threw herself at me. Her laughed echoed everywhere as I hit the wall and she ran. I couldn't help laughing and without thinking I rushed after her, caught up in the sudden childish play._

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_In the rose garden I ran toward the fountain, not wanting him to catch me. When I came into view I dove under a bush near it, trying to hide myself without getting pricked by thorns. I waited._

_She led me into the garden, past the red roses, to the white ones on the far north corner where a fountain stood. I looked at the statue, then around it, hoping for a sign of her._

_"Come out come out where ever you are." I called to her. She, of course, didn't come. Walking around the fountain I looked at the base of the rose bushes. A particularly pretty rose caught my eye. It was white like the rest, but had pink lines running down the petals. Somehow it reminded me of Tiger. Beautiful and normal, yet different at the same time, It was strong flower, didn't care if other's thought foully it. Not caring what the consequences were, it was going to be itself no matter what. Just like Tigerlily._

_I shook my head. Flowers couldn't think. They didn't have feelings. It was just a flower with weird coloration, nothing more. Plus, why should anything remind me of Tiger, I have a girlfriend. A beautiful one. No more thinking of Tiger._

_Draco was taking forever! I could see him on the other side of the clearing, gazing at a flower. **Now he decides to be interested in botany,** I thought in frustration. My legs were cramping and my attention span was diminishing rapidly. He needed to hurry._

_I walked around a bit more and still no Tiger. Suddenly movement caught my eye and a familiar scent reached my nose on the breeze: citrus. Her lotion. I moved down a path closest to me._

_He moved around the clearing, froze, then darted down a pathway. Where was he going?, I wondered. A thought of following him barely had time to edge it's was into my mind before someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and ran forward, ripping my shirt in the process. Turning I saw Draco hunched over, laughing his heart out._

_"Draco! Don't do that!" I yelled angrily._

_"You…didn't…play…fair…either…!" he managed to grasp out in between his laughing fits._

_"Well… at least I didn't rip your clothes! You're paying for them!" I responded, having to think fast for a come back._

_` "Ok, I'll pay for them if you can catch **me**." With that he ran off._

_"Draco!" I screamed and ran after him._

_She was fast on my heels. If she decided to morph I'd be screwed. Tigers run fast._

_He was a few feet in front of me. The beast inside me roared to life, trying to break free, but to do that would mean ripping my clothes and ending up naked and that wouldn't help anyone. Instead, I simply ran like hell._

_A dense forest was a head of me. Perfect. But before I could go any farther, a root sprang up and tripped me. I hit the ground hard, dirt smearing on my clothes. I didn't have time to worry about that now though; Tiger was behind me._

_"Oh no you don't!" I roared as Draco started to stand up from his mishap. Grabbing his waist I meant to push him back down, but instead I fell on him and the two of us went tumbling down the nearest hill. Thank God it was grassy._

_A few rocks hit my back as we went rolling down. Eventually, though, we reached the bottom and stopped. It would have been fine if not for the fact that Tiger was straddling me. Her face was also very close to mine._

_I could feel Draco's breath on my face. It smelled of spearmint gum, his addiction. It was intoxicating. I bent closer to him, my lips almost caressing his. I could feel his body tense beneath me. Did he want this? Did I want this?_

_I was so close to making up my mind until a face flashed in my head: Harry._

_Was she really going to kiss me again. It had happened once already this summer. Why was it happening? Did I want Tiger like that, after all these years of thinking of her as a sister? We grew up together for Merlin's sake!_

_I thought about kissing her and how right it felt. I wanted to do it again, to feel those full pink lips once more…. My head almost lifted to meet her lips when a face flashed through my mind: Pansy._

_I jerked away and ran toward the Manor. I hoped he wouldn't follow._

_She suddenly lifted herself off me and darted in the direction of my house. I sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Do I go after her? Do I let her handle this herself? Tiger isn't the type of girl who wants someone to talk to about her feelings. She's a 'suffer in silence' kind of person. She helps others but would hate to be helped herself._

_I ran all the way back to the mansion, up the flights of stair and into my room, slamming the door behind me. Why am I feeling this way? Do I love Draco?_

_**No, don't be foolish. Teenagers aren't capable of love for one another. It's impossible. **I thought quickly. **It's hormones, that's all.**_

_Rocks threatened to trip me once again as I ran toward home. Mother gasped at my appearance when I entered the house. _

_"Draco! What on earth have you been doing?" She immediately started messing with my hair, trying to straighten me up._

_"I fell and stop! Where's Tiger?" I jerked away from her. _

_She looked taken a back, but answered. "Upstairs."_

_I shot up the stairs, taking three at a time. I opened all the doors looking fro her until it hit me and I felt stupid. Another flight of staira and a hallway later brought me to her bedroom._

_I was busy putting on a music when I heard the floor boards creak outside. I knew it was him even before he opened the door._

_She froze when she saw me. I didn't need her weird animal senses to tell me she felt completely awkward. But suddenly she laughed gently and spoke…_

_I didn't know what to say as he stood there covered in earth. He started to open his mouth, but instead I laughed and said, "You found me."_

_I chuckled. "I always have. I always will." She smile at me._

_"Go take a bath Draco." He grinned._


End file.
